


Chill

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a trip off Cybertron, during the Golden Age, Blast Off and Vortex get trapped on a very cold planet. It's too cold for Vortex's liking, just like Blast Off's attitude.</p><p>Contains: Cybertronian swearing, non-graphic mention of interfacing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naboru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/gifts).



"It's getting colder," Vortex observed, in that aggravatingly calm voice he only used when Blast Off was being unreasonable. "Far colder."

Blast Off huffed, and the traces of vapour rising from his vents turned to frost on his armour.

"I'm gonna _die_."

Blast Off glared. "No you're not." There were seven joors until the sun was due to rise, and another five before conditions would be right to exit the atmosphere. He knew the exact composition of the air, how much colder it would get before it couldn't get any colder at all, and how soon - to the astrosecond - Vortex would end up in stasis because of it. The heliformer most emphatically was not going to die.

"Yeah, right," Vortex said. He ruffled his rotors, and the sheen of ice cracked and tinkled to the far icier ground.

"Be grateful there's no wind," Blast Off said.

Vortex spat a laugh. "Grateful, yeah." He sidled closer.

Blast Off stood up and took another few steps away.

"Oh come _on!_ " Vortex yelled, his calm shattered. "It's like you want me to freeze!"

"When you do, you'll be quiet," Blast Off commented.

The heliformer sagged. "Frag you." He sighed. "Fraggin' shuttle." He kicked the ground, and Blast Off was certain it didn't have the desired effect; the ice split, but so did the glass in Vortex's foot. "Oh for frag's sake!"

"You're ridiculous," Blast Off said, grateful for the mask that hid the slight lift of his lips.

"You're a coghead," Vortex retorted. "I'm gonna freeze out here, and you're gonna have to lug me back in fraggin' stasis 'cause you're too proud to share some of that excessive insulation. You could at least transform and let me sit this out on board, but _nooooo_ , you couldn't do that. Not for the mech who saved your stupid aft in that bar last quartex."

"After endangering my... aft," Blast Off corrected him.

"And not," Vortex continued loudly, "for the mech you woke up with your interface cable last time you were overcharged. Or for the mech who's seen you-"

Blast Off roared his engines, loud enough to drown out the heliformer's whining. It didn't stop Vortex sidling closer again. His movements were slowing, his optics growing dim. Blast Off could imagine the hydraulic fluid freezing in his lines, the energon growing sluggish in his pumps. He had maybe another breem, then blessed silence.

"Ugh." Vortex sat down at Blast Off's feet and folded his arms. "I'll just freeze then," he said. "It'll be like that time you vented me into space."

Blast Off almost laughed. Almost. "You had a temperature-sensitive parasite," he said. "In addition to your malfunctioning vocaliser."

"Not malfunctioning," Vortex muttered. "'m sociable."

"You're psychotic."

Vortex vented a sigh that had far less power behind it than it should have had, and fell back onto the floor. "Ugh."

Blast Off left him another half a breem. A lesson, he thought, although one that he doubted Vortex would bother to remember. Still, his joints had begun to visibly freeze before Blast Off initiated his transformation sequence.

He settled on the ice, the chill hardly registering compared with the conditions in space. He opened his cargo bay door. "Get in."

Vortex scrambled aboard and huddled against the cargo netting. For once, he didn't say a thing.


End file.
